


Red Flag

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Country Music RPF, Music RPF, Orville Peck - Fandom, Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Rhink, Bottom Link Neal, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Fisting, Handkerchief Code, M/M, Rimming, Top Orville Peck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: After Orville Peck guests on an episode of Good Mythical Morning, he sees one of the straight hosts accidentally flagging. When he tries to joke with Link about it he discovers it might not have been an accident after all.
Relationships: Orville Peck/Link Neal
Comments: 38
Kudos: 59





	Red Flag

Orville had appeared on a few web shows before, but none had been quite as fun. From singing with the two hosts (who it turned out had great country singing voices) to playing Who’s Behind The Mask, it had been one laugh after another.

He found the hosts, Rhett and Link, particularly charismatic and engaging. They laughed freely and gave him complement after complement. With all their southern charm, were the kind of guys Orville might have been friends with in another life. 

As the shoot wrapped, numerous crew members rushed in to clean up the set and take pictures. Rhett and Link talked seriously but amiably with their staff, obviously doing a job they loved. As Orville loitered behind the cameras, waiting to be released, Link approached him with a broad smile.

“Thanks for coming and getting so involved,” Link said, shaking Orville’s hand. “Hope it wasn’t too much for you.”

Orville laughed. He’d watched a couple of episodes in preparation for his appearance. In comparison to some other guests, he’d gotten off lightly. “The pleasure was all mine,” he said.

“I really like your boots man,” Link said, indicating Orville’s embellished black cowboy boots. 

“Oh, thanks!” Orville said, glancing down towards his feet.

“When me and Rhett were kids we got really into Merle Haggard and we begged our parents to get us boots like that.”

“You like Merle Haggard?” Orville said. The more he learned about these guys, the more he liked them. Maybe they really _could_ be friends.

“Yeah,” Link said. He glanced around the room, almost nervously, locking eyes with Rhett for a moment before looking back at Orville. “We got a whole wall in our office dedicated to him. You should come and see it before you go.”

“You have great style too,” Orville said, always one to push his luck. “That’s a real nice shirt.”

Link seemed to visibly brighten at the complement. He smoothed down the front of his button-down shirt with a smile. “Thanks,” he said, “coming from you that means a lot. And hey, thanks again for coming today,” he went on, shaking Orville’s hand again. “I gotta go check on something but I’ll see you before you leave, okay?” 

As Link turned to leave, Orville noticed a red bandana in his back right pocket. He loved when straight guys accidentally flagged like that - it always put ideas in his head. “Hey, nice bandana,” he said, drawing Link’s attention again. 

Link spun around and pulled the bandana out of his pocket. He looked at it and laughed. “Uh, thanks. You never know when you might need one, huh?”

Orville shrugged, his smirk visible through the fringe of his mask. “You know,” he said innocently, “to some gay guys, that sends a certain message.”

Link’s expression didn’t change, still smiling from his laughter. “I’m aware,” he said, looking straight into Orville’s blue eyes, almost defiantly. Orville froze as Link reached around his left side and pulled the similar red handkerchief from his pocket. Link looked at it in faux curiosity. “Oh look, we’re a match.”

Orville’s stomach lurched as Link handed him back his bandana and walked towards the door. He watched the other man walk up to his partner and say something directly into Rhett’s ear, absent-mindedly stuffing the bandana back into his right pocket. Rhett nodded in response, and with that, Link left the room.

Orville couldn’t help wondering exactly what kind of partner Rhett was to Link. Now that he thought about it, Link _had_ been pretty flirty, but he’d also mentioned his wife more than once when they were recording. Maybe it had been a joke and he wasn’t really married… or maybe he wasn’t flirting. 

Orville shook himself, quickly regaining his composure. He straightened out his shirt, put his bandana back in his pocket, and headed over to Rhett to thank him one more time.

When Rhett saw him approaching, he dismissed the woman he was talking to and held out a hand to shake Orville’s. “Thanks again for coming man,” he said warmly, “this was really fun.”

“You kidding?” Orville grinned, “I had a blast. Thanks for having me.”

“The fans always appreciate a guest who really throws themselves into the games,” Rhett said. His eyes darted around the room quickly, like he was checking no one was around. Orville couldn’t help looking around too, like he was in on a secret. “Can you stay a while or do you have to rush off?” Rhett said. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but Orville could have sworn he lowered his voice.

“I can stay,” he said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Great,” Rhett said. “Link wants you to stop by our office before you go.”

“Oh, um… okay,” Orville said. He was now extremely curious about Rhett’s conspiratorial tone.

“Relax,” Rhett said, clapping Orville gently on the shoulder. “He doesn’t bite… unless you want him to.”

Rhett and Link’s assistant Jenna led Orville to their office, looking a little confused about why she was doing so. “Link wanted to show me their Merle Haggard wall,” he said, as much to himself as to the girl he was following. In the seconds since leaving the set, he’d convinced himself that Link had just been teasing him and he really did just want to show him their vinyl collection. He needed to stop daydreaming about straight boys.

“Just knock and go inside,” Jenna said as she deposited him at the door. She gave him a small smile and rushed off, apparently eager to get back to her actual work.

Orville took a moment to compose himself, straightening his hat and running his fingers through the fringe of his mask. He did as Jenna had suggested and knocked lightly on the door. Before he even placed a hand on the door handle, a voice from inside told him to ‘come in’.

He found Link lounging on a brown leather couch with one foot propped against a coffee table. His computer was open on his lap but when he saw Orville, he moved it to the table in front of him and sat a little straighter. “Hey,” he said, a smile spreading across his face.

“Hey,” Orville said, still uncertain about why he’d been invited there. Link waved him closer and he approached the couch, relieved the mask covered the rising color in his cheeks. 

“I wanted to thank you properly for _coming,”_ Link said, grinning up at his guest. Orville couldn’t help noticing the way he spread his thighs as he spoke. “And maybe you could tell me more about the message my bandana sent you.”

“Oh yeah?” Orville said, stepping right up to the couch. Just to be sure he added, “You want me to show you?”

The smile on Link’s face dropped and for a brief moment, Orville was worried he really had misinterpreted Link’s jokes. Link glanced at Orville’s right hand and back at his face. With a glint of mischief in his eyes, Link bit his bottom lip and nodded.

Link’s intentions clear, Orville relaxed considerably. He was back in his comfort zone. He used his forefinger to tilt Link’s head up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. They shot a confused look in the direction of Orville’s mouth behind the fringe of his mask - Orville indulged him by sweeping the fringe aside and leaned down to give him a kiss. He barely touched Link’s lips and as he moved away, Link tried to follow him. 

Link’s gaze never left him as Orville walked around the coffee table and sat down beside him on the couch. His eyes seemed to take Orville in, almost hungrily, from head to toe. Orville just smiled back at him as he separated the fringe down the middle and started braiding the strands on one side. “Didn’t you say you were married?” Orville said, as Link watched him with interest. 

Link gave a small shrug. “My wife and I are very understanding of each other’s extracurricular activities.”

“Huh,” Orville said, impressed at Link’s open-mindedness. This wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting when he arrived at the studio today. 

He had barely completed his second braid before they were reaching for each other. Orville grabbed Link’s shirt and kissed him roughly, teeth clattering together.

Link was practically climbing him. Still trying to assert his dominance for some reason, he got up onto his knees and held Orville’s face with both hands, kissing him so fiercely he almost pushed him over. Orville pressed gently on Link’s chest, meeting little resistance as Link fell back against the arm of the couch. He looked up seductively through hooded eyelids and fingered the bottom of Orville’s shirt.

“Take your pants off,” Orville ordered, grinning at how quickly Link complied. 

Link opened his fly with shaking hands and pulled his jeans and underwear down his hips. Orville helped him by pulling off his shoes and tossing them onto the rug. Link was soon naked from the waist down and Orville was practically salivating at the sight of the semi-hard cock nestled between his legs.

Orville settled between Link’s legs and leaned over to press their lips together once again. “Tell me what you want,” he purred, barely separating from Link.

“I want you to wreck me,” Link said urgently. “Pound my ass. Wear me like a glove.”

Orville grinned, casually pushing one of his braids over his shoulder. “You got it darlin’.”

As he deepened their kiss, his hand went instinctively to Link’s dick, wrapping his fingers tightly around him. It seemed to harden almost instantly in his hand. Link gasped against his lips and reached for the fly of Orville’s pants. Orville let him fumble for a moment before batting his hands away. That wasn’t necessary right now. 

“Take the mask off?” Link said as he tried to tug Orville’s shirt out of his pants. It was a question more than a command.

“Maybe later,” Orville said. That wasn’t necessary either. He couldn’t help wondering if Link was intimidated or just curious. Instead, he loosened the top three buttons of Link’s shirt and dragged it over his head. 

Link’s compliance was intoxicating. Here, in his own office, with his own employees buzzing around on the other side of the door, he willingly let a relative stranger strip him naked and violate him on his own couch. 

“You got any lube?” Orville asked. A half hour ago he wouldn’t have even bothered asking, but given all the new things he was learning about Link he thought the chances were good he’d be prepared.

“Top drawer,” Link muttered, pointing vaguely at a desk across the room. 

Orville climbed off him and crossed the office. His cowboy boots made a satisfying click on the hardwood floor, serving as a stark reminder of his current state of dress. He opened the drawer Link had indicated and found a bottle of lube with a pump top, as well as a few other items whose purpose was unmistakable. 

“You keep sex toys in your desk drawer huh?” Orville said as he settled back on the couch. 

“That’s Rhett’s desk,” Link grinned. 

“Do you have a lot of guests up here?

“Not really,” Link said. “It’s mostly just for us.”

Orville huffed out a laugh. _These guys really are close._ “Respect brother,” he said, before adding “turn over,” in a deeper voice. 

Link didn’t have to be told twice. As Orville rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, Link scrambled onto his knees and rested his trembling arms on the couch. 

Link’s ass was so hairless in comparison to the rest of his body that he _had_ to have had it waxed. Orville pulled his cheeks apart and quietly gasped at the perfect pink pucker it revealed. Almost on instinct, he rushed forward and pressed his mouth to Link’s hole, taking in the musky scent and faint salty taste. The high-pitched noise Link made at the contact was absolutely delightful. 

Orville gathered as much saliva in his mouth as he could and used his tongue to spread it around Link’s hole. Link was so relaxed and open that Orville’s tongue slipped inside easily, wringing even more delicious noises from Link’s throat. Every line crossed and every new sound Link made went straight to Orville’s dick. It was intoxicating.

Link’s asshole was already so loose and sloppy that Orville suspected he could press on without lube, however he knew better than to try it. Without moving his tongue from Link’s ass, he reached over to the bottle of lube on the coffee table and took two pumps into his hand. He felt Link tense under him, surprised by the sound of the bottle.

With one last masterful twist of his tongue, Orville withdrew his mouth and replaced it with the first two digits of his lubed hand. Link slowly relaxed and granted Orville’s fingers entry, swallowing them hungrily. He gave a couple of slow pumps, letting Link get used to the intrusion before pushing his fingers in as far as they’d go. Link let out a small yelp but pushed himself down onto Orville’s fingers.

“Give me your hand,” Orville ordered, reaching for one of the arms Link had folded under his chest. 

Link allowed Orville to pull his hand out and glanced back curiously as Orville wrapped the other man’s fingers around his hard cock, through the front of his trousers. Link gasped, like he was unaware of how hot he looked right now.

“My cock is drooling for you sweetheart,” Orville practically growled. “You want it?”

He’d barely finished the question before Link was gasping “Yes! Please. I need it!” 

The noises Link made and his begging seemed to settle in Orville’s stomach. With his free hand, he opened his fly and finally released his cock, bouncing heavy and throbbing between his legs. Not wanting to take his fingers out of Link’s ass too soon, he fished a condom from his back pocket and handed it to Link. “Do me a favor?”

Link took the condom wrapper in one hand and shifted his weight to his knees to free his other arm. He let out an involuntary moan as he sunk down onto Orville’s fingers once again. “Where did you get this?” he said curiously.

Orville chuckled, spreading his occupied fingers absent-mindedly (earning a whine from Link). “As soon as I saw a picture of you and Rhett I decided to come prepared.” The truth was, he’d stolen it from Rhett’s drawer when he got the lube, but Link didn’t need to know that. Link handed the condom back and Orville rolled it into his cock. 

Orville leaned forward over Link’s back and spoke into his ear. “Lemme hear you beg one more time,” he growled.

Link gave a long, frustrated grunt. “Please!” he said desperately - louder than Orville expected. “Fuck me, please.”

“Atta boy.”

Link grunted again when Orville withdrew his fingers. Orville spread his round ass cheeks and watched with satisfaction as Link’s hole contracted around the emptiness. Perfect. He replaced his fingers with the blunt head of his cock and eased forward. 

“You gotta relax if I’m ever gonna fit my whole hand in there,” Orville said, gently petting Link’s flank.

All at once Link’s muscles released and Orville’s slid inside in one smooth motion. Link’s body was scorching hot, inside and out. Orville lifted the hem of his shirt up his torso so he could see where their bodies were connected more clearly, Link’s pink rim stretched beautifully around his length.

Link was still tight, but Orville managed to pull out slightly and thrust back in hands-free. He felt Link relax a little more, and the desperate grunt he made was unbelievable. 

“Lemme hear it darlin’,” Orville said with another thrust.

A strangled moan burst from Link’s lips, as though he’d been holding it back. “Give it to me Daddy,” he gasped. “Fuck me. Hard.” 

Orville let out a gasp too. No one had ever called him that before, but he guessed now that he was getting more confident (and less skinny), he struck a more imposing figure. He wrapped his hands around Link’s slender waist and fucked into him, sinking as deep as he could each time.

“You’re so tight baby,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady despite the movement of his hips. 

Link’s moaning was so perfectly rhythmic that to Orville, it felt almost like a meditative experience. Before he let himself get carried away, Orville pulled out, gripping Link’s hip for balance - partially because he had other plans, but also because he was afraid of coming too soon. Link let out a roar of frustration… someone was bound to hear them.

Not giving Link’s hole a chance to close over, Orville shoved his two fingers back inside, still lubed from before. Link’s muscles moved and contracted against him, warm and welcoming. Orville felt his own body respond in kind - he could hardly wait to get home and finger himself to the memory. With his free hand, he retrieved the bottle of lube from the coffee table and pumped a generous amount down Link’s crack and over his hand. 

“More,” Link moaned, burying his head in his arms.

“Love to hear you beg darlin’.” 

Orville’s third finger slid inside easily; three fingers barely compared to his cock. With his free hand on Link’s hip to stop him moving, he twisted his fingers back and forth, pushing forward gently making his intentions as clear as possible. It was killing him that he couldn’t see the look on Link’s face. He _needed_ to watch him come undone. 

“Turn over,” he instructed, without removing his fingers. “Lemme see that pretty face.” 

Link groaned like he’d been asked to run a marathon. He seemed barely able to support his own weight as he pushed himself up off the sofa and rolled onto his back. Orville tugged him along the couch cushions so he was lying flat, and shoved his knees up to his chest. Link looked even hotter from this angle, his cock and balls red and engorged against his stomach and his perfect hole gasping for Orville’s fingers.

Not wanting to disappoint, Orville pressed his three fingers back inside. Link arched his back off the slick-soaked leather of the couch, moaning happily. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open, little cries of “thank you Daddy,” the only coherent sounds he seemed capable of making. Orville’s fourth finger went in so easily, Link seemed not to notice until he felt the effects of Orville’s extended reach. 

Orville knew he’d hit a sweet spot when Link almost jumped off the couch with a high pitched whine. “Yes!” Link gasped. _“More.”_

Orville didn’t waste any more time. Adding another generous helping of lube to the rest of his hand, he tucked his thumb into his palm and started easing his hand forward. “Relax that beautiful hole,” he muttered as Link tightened the grip on his bent knees.

Link did as he was told and Orville soon got the widest part of his hand past Link’s rim. They both sighed in unison as Orville’s hand slid slowly into Link’s channel. 

“Oh gosh,” Link said, writhing on Orville’s hand. 

Orville gave Link (and himself) a moment to adjust. He couldn’t stop staring at Link’s rim stretched obscenely wide around his wrist. He spared a glance at Link’s face and found him looking back with an expression of absolute bliss. Orville gave an experimental tug on his arm and felt his hand held in place by Link’s insides. Instead, he inched forward, ever so slightly, and watched Link throw his head back with a cry of “yes!” that seemed to echo around the room.

With Link distracted, he eased his hand out a little until Link’s hole was once again stretched wide around his whole hand. It felt amazing. 

Link was stretched so wide and was already so wet, that Orville was soon able to fuck him with his entire hand. He gave a few thrusts with his straightened fingers before curling his hand into a fist inside Link’s ass. Orville wanted to touch every inch of him, but for now, he could settle for this. He could feel Link’s muscles contract at the initial surprise, but he quickly relaxed and Orville was able to turn his hand back and forth, brushing Link’s prostate consistently with each movement. Link seemed to be struggling to breathe. Every breath came as a gasp and was released as a long moan. Orville watched as Link’s toes curled every time he moved his hand a particular way - he suspected he could convince Link to do anything right now. 

Before Link could get too comfortable, he pulled his fist out slowly, watching in fascination as Link’s rim stretched impossibly wide around his hand and closed over almost immediately. Link let out a ragged moan at the loss, but he didn’t have to wait long before Orville was pushing his fist right back in again. 

“Such a good boy,” Orville said, intentionally deepening his voice. He felt powerful and it was going straight to his head. He had to keep reminding himself of what a privilege it was to be allowed to treat one of his hosts like this.

When he started fucking Link with his whole fist, the sounds Link made were inhuman. All hope of being discreet was long gone - anyone within a hundred yards of the office was bound to hear the noise Link was making. He was both yelling obscenity and howling like a wolf at the moon, all in time with Orville punching into him. Suddenly the risk of getting caught felt very real; they hadn’t even thought to lock the door.

Orville felt the arousal like burning in his stomach. The need for friction on his cock was getting too much to bear. He used his free hand to give himself a few hard strokes from head to base as he watched his fist disappear inside the other man. He was quickly struck with the thought, I bet I could fit my cock in there too…

Before he could change his mind, he gave one last hard thrust into Link’s body and withdrew his hand almost completely, leaving only his middle three fingers inside. Link seemed to object until he looked up and found Orville leaning over him, bending down for a quick, messy kiss. 

Orville’s cock was pressed between them briefly, rubbing against Link’s thigh, and it was almost too much for him. Unable to wait any longer, Orville guided his cock inside Link once more. It was incredibly tight. Despite how much Link was gaping, he had to squeeze his cock alongside his fingers and wasn’t sure he’d be able to get much movement. Despite his trepidation though, he gave a couple of shallow thrusts earning some more yelling from Link.

“So much,” Link muttered, moving one of his hands to his own hair and then to his belly. He didn’t seem to know what to do with himself but eventually he placed his hand on Orville’s waist, willing him forward. 

Orville was never going to last long. As his cock grazed his own knuckles inside Link’s hole, the stimulation was almost too much. He felt his orgasm building and started moving his fingers in opposition to his cock. 

He came so hard it almost knocked him over. He forced his lips together, trying his best to keep his composure, but it was a battle he was bound to lose. As he rode out the waves of his orgasm he couldn’t help the grunts that escaped him. 

But it was nothing compared to the noises Link was still making. If he even heard Orville come it would have been a miracle. 

Without withdrawing his softening cock, Orville turned his fingers on Link’s prostate. He was already so overstimulated Orville suspected he could probably come untouched. He rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of Link’s hole, prodding his prostate each time and accidentally stroking his own, overstimulated cock. 

Not wanting to back down, he was relieved when Link came, practically screaming, just moments later. He watched in amazement as Link’s cock twitched against his stomach and fired thick white ropes of come as far as his own face. 

Both panting heavily, Orville pulled out his hand and cock and leaned his elbow on the back of the couch for balance. He didn’t want to speak again until he was sure his voice would be steady. 

Link still looked amazing. His asshole was red and puffy and still leaking lube. His cock was practically purple and was somehow still twitching against his belly. His own come puddled in the curves of his chest and neck. His eyes were open but heavy and he stared up at Orville with a look of admiration that Orville absolutely adored. 

He still couldn’t quite believe any of it had really happened.

Orville looked around for something to dry off his hand, his eyes settling on the red bandana still poking out of Link’s jeans. He made a show of pulling it out and sitting back down on the sofa, crossing his legs. Link watched on silently with his mouth hanging open. “Did you wear this just for me?” He’d been wondering all along if Link had done his homework, or if he was just a slutty bottom intentionally making his desires known to the world.

“I was already a fan,” Link said - the first full sentence he’d managed in a while. If possible, his face seemed to flush even more.

Orville couldn’t help feeling a little flattered. “You could’ve just asked,” he said with a shrug. It was odd that even in this day and age, people still communicated in code. Perhaps it would be _unseemly_ for a family-friendly YouTuber to approach a relative stranger and ask if they wanted to fuck.

He finished wiping his hands and tossed the red cloth at Link. It landed on his bare chest, making him jump. “Write down your number somewhere,” Link said, still smiling lazily. “I don’t want to have to go through your agent to get you back here.”

Orville picked up Link’s phone from the coffee table and held it to Link’s face to unlock it. He quickly typed in his name and number and opened the camera to take a selfie. At the last second, he changed his mind and turned the camera on his hand and formed it into a fist… just to be sure Link would remember him. 

As he stood to leave, he tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned them up before straightening his hat. One of his braids was starting to come undone but otherwise, he was still pretty well put together. He placed a hand on Link’s jaw, turning his face upwards so he could get one last look into those beautiful blue eyes. “Thanks darlin’,” he grinned, and headed for the door. 

“Come again soon,” Link called after him, the cheeky edge back in his voice.

Orville slipped out the door, careful not to open it too wide and accidentally reveal Link’s nudity to the crew in the corridor, and walked straight into Rhett.

“Uhh, h-hi,” Orville stuttered, unsure of the protocol in such a situation. Rhett’s face showed nothing but mild amusement, but it was difficult not to be intimidated by his stature.

“Hello again,” Rhett said, smiling. “You must be good. I can’t remember the last time I heard him make noises like that.”

For the second time that day, Orville was glad his mask covered the redness in his cheeks. Rhett had been listening? “I’ve never had any complaints,” he said with an air of confidence he didn’t feel.

“It was great to have you on the show,” Rhett said, extending his hand for Orville to shake. As Orville raised his hand, Rhett glanced down and with a soft _um_ , made a show of switching to his left hand. “Remind me to stick around next time,” he added, before nudging Orville out of the way, and slipping through the door to his office.

Left in stunned silence, Orville could just about hear Rhett on the other side of the door saying, “Look at the state of you, you needy little bitch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Look... rimming someone you've just met is a BAD IDEA. Listen to your Auntie Ross and get that mofo in a shower or use a dental dam.


End file.
